The Sacramento Neighborhood Alcohol Prevention Project (SNAPP) is a multi-component community intervention aimed at reducing drinking and alcohol-related problems among young people in two distinct and primarily Mexican American neighborhoods in Sacramento, California. The Sacramento Neighborhood Alcohol Prevention Project (SNAPP) employs five environmental intervention components: 1) Community Awareness, 2) Responsible Beverage Service, 3) Underage Access, 4) Enforcement, and 5) a Community Mobilization component. These intervention components will be phased into two neighborhoods at different times allowing a comparison of intervention effectiveness. A quasi-experimental design that examines the sequential impact of these program components in the two neighborhoods (north and south Sacramento neighborhoods) over time is planned. The rest of the city serves as a control comparison in this design. Evaluation assessments will primarily occur on a 1 year - 3 year - 5 year scheme. A large variety of assessment techniques will be employed in the investigation, including youth cross-sectional telephone surveys, underage purchase surveys, measures of responsible beverage service, and archival data. Important areas of scientific inquiry include: 1) patterns of alcohol use and alcohol-related problems among Mexican American and minority youth, and 2) the relationships between alcohol availability, outlet density, alcohol use, and alcohol-related problems within the intervention neighborhoods. Overall, the investigation represents an intervention evaluation that examines the efficacy of community-level interventions within a minority community.